My Dream Girl
by Evelyn 'Eve' Potter
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini, Draco sering bermimpi tentang seorang gadis yang sangat cantik! Bukan Hermione, bukan juga Luna! Apalagi Pansy. Ginny? Ah, tidak! Rambutnya hitam panjang berkilauan. Draco tak pernah melihat gadis itu di mana pun sebelumnya!


**Halo semuanya! Aku di sini anak baru lho ._. Biasanya Cuma bisa jadi silent reader dan gak pernah update fic. Tapi sekarang waktunya! Ini fiction pertama aku yang berdasarkan buku Harry Potter (dengan sedikit pengubahan). **

**Tapi, fiction ini juga sebenarnya lain daripada yang lain! Couple-nya bukan Draco dan Hermione kayak biasanya! Bukan maksudnya menghina ya, tapi cerita DraMione di telinga aku dah basi banget!**

**Beberapa hari ini, aku jadi lebih suka fiction yang couple-nya itu Draco sama Ginny. Gak tau kenapa ._. Menurut aku, orang pertama yang punya ide kayak itu hebat banget! Gak pernah aku duga bahwa ternyata mereka berdua itu cocok jadi couple di fiction juga lho! :D**

**Karena aku suka fiction Draco sama Ginny yang jarang banget, aku jadi terpikir buat bikin fiction yang Draco pasangan sama cewek lain yang tak akan pernah terduga. Bukan Hermione, bukan Luna, bukan Ginny, dan bukan Pansy!**

**Kali ini aku bakalan bikin fiction tentang Draco bersama… siapa ya? Tebak deh! :p Eiittt,, tapi tebakannya disimpan dulu ya! Mending baca dulu nih disclaimer dan settingnya, terus lanjut ceritanya. :D *Padahal udah ditulis kan siapa tokoh keduanya? :p***

**Disclaimer: All the characters and some ideas are belonging to J.K. Rowling! Only the plots and other additional ideas that made by me. **

**Setting-nya ini di tahun keempat Draco dkk. Awal ceritanya, mereka lagi di Hogwarts Express menuju Hogwarts, ya!**

**Another information, just stay tune reading :p Enjoy!**

"_Kau terlihat sungguh cantik hari ini. Terimalah bunga ini," puji Draco sembari memberikan bunga mawar merah kepada gadis bermata sipit di hadapannya._

_Gadis itu tersipu malu sekaligus ragu menerima bunga dari Draco. Ragu karena pujian seperti itu bisa juga keluar dari mulut seorang Malfoy. Mata cokelat gadis itu terus memperhatikan mata kelabu Draco yang juga sedari tadi menatap mata gadis itu. Dari pandangannya, Draco terlihat sangat tulus melontarkan semua pujiannya._

_Wajah gadis itu memerah seperti kepiting rebus karena Sang Pangeran Slytherin terus menatapinya dengan tatapan asmara seperti itu. Ia menundukkan wajahnya agar tak terus terpesona ditatapi oleh seorang Malfoy._

_Tetapi Draco tidak suka itu. Ia ingin terus menerus menatapi mata cokelat gadis itu, yang mungkin sekarang sudah menjadi warna mata kesukaannya. Draco mengelus lembut dagu gadis itu dan perlahan mengangkatnya agar tidak menundukkan wajahnya terus. Gadis itu menurut saja dengan senyuman simpul-nya._

_Mungkin Draco menjadi lebih bergairah karena jarak mereka berdua sangat dekat. Ada rasa ingin tahu-nya untuk merasakan bibir gadis di hadapannya itu. Jarak mereka berdua menyempit, sempit, dan semakin sempit. Keduanya menutup mata mereka. Dan pada saat bibir mereka berdua akan saling menyentuh—_

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! HOGWARTS EXPRESS TERBAKAR!" teriak Zabini Blaise begitu dahsyat tepat di telinga Draco yang hampir membuat gendang telinganya pecah.

Draco pun terbangun dari mimpi indahnya bersama gadis impiannya tersebut. Tetapi Draco seperti tidak perduli dengan dunia di sekitarnya. Ya, sepertinya teriakan Zabini hanya seperti dianggap angin belaka. Tetapi itu sama sekali tidak sama dengan yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Draco ingin sekali meninju Zabini jika saja bukan karena dia habis memimpikan gadis impiannya. Lagipula teriakan Zabini tadi membuatnya tidak bisa mendengar untuk sesaat. Dia juga bahkan terlalu malas untuk menggubris Zabini yang menurutnya, _well_, bodoh!

"Draco, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Pansy Parkinson yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Kali ini Draco lebih malas lagi untuk menanggapinya. Toh, lagipula, lebih penting memikirkan gadis dalam mimpinya itu daripada menanggapi pertanyaan Pansy yang lebih bodoh lagi daripada teriakan Zabini sebelumnya.

Tetapi Pansy tidak gampang menyerah. Dia tidak mau tidak ditanggapi seperti itu.

"Lihat kerjaanmu, Zabini! Dia bahkan tidak menanggapiku karena dibuat tuli olehmu!" ujar Pansy yang sekarang sangat marah kepada Zabini.

"Oh, teman-teman! Diamlah! Aku baik-baik saja, dan ku harap kalian tidak menggangguku lagi!" respon Draco cepat setelah mendengar kata _tuli_ dari Pansy.

Pansy, Zabini, Crabbe, dan Goyle yang mendengar jawaban dari Draco hanya bisa menatap satu dengan yang lain. Ya, karena akhir-akhir ini Draco bersikap aneh. Dia lebih memilih sendiri dan tidak ingin diganggu.

Draco kembali menatap keluar kereta Hogwarts Express itu melalui jendela yang berembun karena cuaca dingin di luar. Kini dia larut kembali dalam lamunannya tentang gadis dalam mimpinya.

"Ugh, dia bahkan tidak pernah bicara dalam mimpiku. Setidaknya aku harus tau namanya. Ya, jika gadis itu pun nyata," gerutunya dalam hati.

Ya, dan _well_, mungkin saja gadis itu sama sekali tidak nyata! Draco tak pernah mengenalnya sebelumnya, apalagi melihatnya di mana pun! Akan tetapi di mimpinya gadis itu terlihat begitu menawan dan mempesona. Jika saja itu jodohnya, dia tidak perduli apakah gadis itu berdarah murni sepertinya atau bahkan seorang muggle.

"Sesuatu dari troli, Crabbe? Goyle?" Tanya Si Wanita Troli yang seorang penjual aneka makanan manis yang berasal dari _Honeydukes_.

"Ya, seperti biasanya. Berikan semua yang ada di dalamnya. Masing-masing dua," jawab Crabbe santai sembari memberikan beberapa sickle kepada penjual tersebut.

"Ini dia!" ujar penjual itu sambil memberikan beberapa aneka makanan kepada kedua siswa gendut itu.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis yang sangat cantik dengan rambut panjangnya datang menuju Si Wanita Troli, sepertinya ingin membeli sesuatu.

Tetapi seluruh obrolan dan kejadian yang terjadi di sekitar tidak sama sekali diperhatikan Draco. Dia hanya terus memandangi kaca jendela yang berembun, memikirkan betapa dia sangat ingin bertemu gadis yang selama ini dia impikan.

Tanpa disadarinya, gadis cantik tadi yang sepertinya ingin membeli sesuatu dari Si Wanita Troli terus memandangi wajah putih pucat Draco. _Sepertinya ada yang sedang dipikirkannya_, pikir gadis itu.

"Hei, Nak. Sesuatu yang kau inginkan dari troli?" tanya Si Wanita Troli kepada gadis itu yang terus terdiam di hadapannya.

"Eh… Iya. Tolong dua _pumpkin pasties_, ya!" jawab gadis tersebut yang akhirnya memalingkan tatapannya dari Draco.

Beberapa kali gadis itu mencoba sesekali mencuri pandang pada Draco saat Si Wanita Troli kesulitan mencari _pumpkin pasties_ yang sepertinya terletak jauh di dasar troli.

Pansy yang sedari tadi sadar tindakan aneh gadis itu langsung membentak gadis itu yang menurut Pansy mungkin terpesona dengan Draco.

"Hey, lepaskan tatapanmu dari Draco-ku!" bentak Pansy yang sangat tidak menyukai kelakuan gadis itu. "Kau terpesona, huh?"

Sayangnya bentakan Pansy sepertinya harus dihentikan sebentar karena Si Wanita Troli hendak menyerahkan makanan yang ingin dibeli gadis itu.

"Ini dia, manis," ujar Si Wanita Troli sambil memberikan dua _pumpkin pasties_ kepada gadis itu.

Gadis itu memberikan beberapa sickle kepada Si Wanita Troli sambil tersenyum. Si Wanita Troli pergi dan menawarkan jualannya kepada murid lain di kereta tersebut. Lalu gadis itu berpaling pada Pansy yang sepertinya ingin meledak itu.

"Oh, berani sekali kau pada anak kelas lima yang lebih tua," kata gadis itu yang balik membalas perkataan Pansy. "Lagipula, aku sedang menatap keluar jendela!"

Untuk sedetik, Pansy terdiam bisu dengan bantahan gadis itu. Tapi pada saat yang sepertinya Pansy sudah menemukan jawaban yang tepat, Draco sudah terlanjur berkata.

"Oh, tutuplah mulutmu, Pansy!" kali ini Draco yang membentak Pansy. "Aku bukanlah milikmu. Tak ada yang salah jika ada seseorang yang ingin terus memandangi diriku yang sempurna ini."

_Okay, baiklah, kini dia malah seperti pamer_, pikir gadis tadi yang sudah mulai jengkel dengan perkataan Draco sebelumnya. Gadis tersebut pun memutarkan bola matanya, sedangkan Pansy hanya bisa menutup mulutnya. Pansy pasti takut jika nanti Draco akan benar-benar marah besar atas dirinya.

Draco penasaran dengan gadis yang lebih tua tersebut. Dia pun memalingkan wajahnya sekilas untuk melihat gadis tersebut. Ia melihat gadis tersebut memutar bola matanya yang sepertinya jengkel. Draco terkikik sedikit dengan reaksi gadis itu. Ia memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela lagi dan kembali memikirkan gadis impiannya. Tetapi—

"Hey, rambut panjangnya persis seperti gadis dalam mimpiku," batin Draco yang kaget atas kenyataannya.

_Tapi mungkin saja kan hanya rambutnya yang mirip_, pikir Draco yang terus membuang fakta bahwa gadis tadi-lah wanita impiannya.

"Hey… Tunggu!" ujar Draco yang mencoba keluar mencari gadis tadi dan membuatnya mendorong Pansy agar bisa keluar.

Mau tak mau Pansy pun menyingkir dan kebingungan dengan respon dari Draco. Zabini pun hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya saat Pansy memasang tatapan bertanya-tanya.

_Tetapi mungkin saja, aku harus tetap memastikannya_, itulah yang ada di pikiran Draco yang akhirnya memaksa dirinya untuk mencari gadis tadi. Saat Draco berusaha mencari gadis tadi, hasilnya nihil! Dia sudah tak melihat gadis tadi.

"Oh, aku terlambat! Harusnya bisa lebih cepat, Draco!" gerutunya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati. "Aku harus bisa menemui gadis tadi! Harus!"

Dalam hatinya ia terus menggerutu dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang begitu saja membiarkan gadis tersebut pergi. Entah kenapa, dia rasa gadis yang satu ini lain. Rasanya seperti yang ia rasakan bersama gadis dalam mimpinya. _Aku harus bisa menemuinya_, batinnya teguh.

Yeaayyy…. (applause)

Keren gak? Kalo mau lebih panjang lagi, bisa bilang kok sama aku.

Jangan lupa juga, ya, buday RnR Habis Read, harus langsung review! :D Soalnya, kalo gak banyak yang review, aku gak mau lanjutin lagi Makanya, review sebanyak-banyaknya, ya!

Segala saran dan kritiknya pasti ditampung kok, terus diperbaikin di chapter selanjutnya Kalo ada yang salah, jangan pernah malu untuk bilang. Begitu juga kalo ada pertanyaan

Jadi, keren gak? Suka? Btw, cewek itu siapa yah? Cho Chang? :D

Yaa, gak seru kalo aku dah mau bilang :p Simpan aja dulu ya tebakannya :D

See you later! :*


End file.
